Precious pet
by Radical Ecstasy
Summary: Satoshi cant help but watch the redhead 'pet'...YOAI CITRUS SATOSHIxDAISUKE AND ANGSTY KRADxDAISUKE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of DNANGEL and I own nothing of the characters!**

**Authors note: The sadistic me had managed to leap-frog my highly caffeine-full happy bappy emo me and made me write this. Its not a one shot but it will be very short, probably only two or three chapters. Review if you like it!**

**By the way this takes place in some kind of alternate reality… for now… ;-)**

Chapter one 

Satoshi looked at the redhead with sorrow and loss, he was kneeling with his ribs against a rather royal looking blonde's leg, arms folded on his lap the way his master made him. He was wearing only a pair of black short boxers, bound at the wrists and neck with leather straps all connected with chrome chains. The chains were also connected to something else, a leash. The blond holding the leash noticed Satoshi's intense stare.

"Are you watching my pet again?" He called a smirk forming on his lips, "You always seem to be." Satoshi fought off a blush. The only reason he came to this club was to look at the young boy. He never felt comfortable around these 'masters' and their 'pets', the idea of owning some one make him sick and yet…

"Are you interested in purchasing him?" The blond drawled leaning back into his chair, Daisuke looked interested and hopeful. Being traded was always a scary thought, but the blond beat him in the worst of ways. Pets were supposed to do what ever their masters wished, they cleaned they cooked they allowed their master to take them at any moment, but the blond didn't only do what was in the codes. He loved to break the boy, then build him up again and tear him down. He striped him of his human rights, he made him feel worth less then dirt.

The redhead had been caught stealing from the taller man, he had only been taking a few yen, just enough to pay for food, which he hadn't seen for days but his punishment had been decided all the same. He was to pay the man back with his body, doing whatever he requested.

"I am." Satoshi nodded.

"There's quite the hefty price on his head." The blond, known around here as Krad, drawled.

"I've got five hundred thousand yen." Satoshi answered quickly, reaching into his pocket to pull out a few hundred yen to prove his willingness.

"Yen, money, pounds, what have you. Point is there isn't enough in the world to buy this pretty boy." He said with the most uncaring voice possible, as he fingered the boy's fiery strands. The boy closed his eyes in disgust but knew better then to pull away, all the same, he'd be punished for the flinch.

"And why would that be?" Satoshi asked reluctantly. Krad smirked, lacing his fingers with the chain were it met the collar.

"His name is Daisuke, he's only sixteen." Krad thrust the boy up with one hand making him gasp for breath as the leather strap dramatically limited his breathing. Krad licked a gentle line from his shoulder to his jaw, "Baby soft skin." He pushed the boys face against his chest running his fingers along the scars on his back and hips displaying them, "And no matter what you do to it, it will always be sickeningly soft." The blond threw Daisuke down not caring as he fell into a painful heap, "And he's got quiet the mou- Sit back the way you were!" Daisuke hurried to sit back in the way he originally was.

One of Krads hands grabbed the pets throat and chin pushing it up while the other hand forced his forehead down, running a finger on his lower hand over the rosy lips, "as I was saying, he's got quite the mouth on him."

"What could I bring you for him?" Satoshi asked trying desperately not to look stimulated by the site.

"He's my favorite pet. I sold all the rest." He slid the finger deep into Daisuke's mouth, "Suck." He grunted jerking his hips slightly, the boy closed his lips around the finger, "But you bring me a substitute pet, I'll gladly trade you." Krad winced slightly in the most aroused way possible, shoving the boys face against his hardening erection, "Deep throat." He grunted again. Daisuke quickly opened the zipper pulling out his manhood; he hesitated for a moment but then engulfed it in his mouth.

"And as you see he has no moral bounds or sense of his rights." A sadistic smirk played across his face as he hit and held Daisuke so his entire length was in his mouth, using the chain leash he whipped him across the back, "Scream!" He hissed, the pet did as he was told, the vibrations causing Krad to release down his throat.

"So as you see," Krad pushed Daisuke away from him onto the floor then pulled on the least to get him back to him. Daisuke put Krad's shaft away and redid the pants, "you'll find it difficult to replace him." Satoshi glared at Krad but nodded. He looked down for his last glance of the red head that night. Daisuke looked up at Satoshi in a pleading way whipping with the back of his hand at a drip of his masters Seed that ran down his chin.

'You will be mine, I will take such good care of you. I promise.' "I will find one for you." Satoshi left the club trying not to feel defeated, 'Someone young, with baby soft skin, rosy red lips who's not afraid to sell their soul for the boys freedom. This might take a while but I will free him if it's the last thing I do'. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Ok, ok. Major short chapter, even for me! And I'm late updating but the sadistic side of me likes to sit by its self in the corner! Bah! Its not my fault... Wow I sound crazy... On with it...

Chapter two

"Quite the night huh?" Krad asked one hand around Daisuke's shoulder, holding him against himself, the other holding the leash. He let go of Daisuke for only long enough to unlock and open the door closing behind them. Krad eyed the redhead briefly before unhooking the leash from his collar; he tugged gently at the waistband of Daisuke's boxer shorts.

"Take these off and wait for me in the bedroom." He ordered giving him a slight push towards the open door.

"U-um, I'm k-k-k-kind of t-tired…" Daisuke studded looking up at the blond, Krad glared coldly.

"Are you now?" Krad asked; He grabbed the redhead's collar thrusting him up and pulling him along roughly until they were in the bedroom. Krad threw Daisuke down on the soft bed and dropped on top of him.

"Do you feel these?" He hissed rubbing the sheets right above his shoulder, "Its silk, Dai-chan! If your good your allowed to sleep here! Do you know why?" Daisuke shook his head, "Because I'm nice enough to let you! Do you know why you're not starving?" He shook his head again, "Because I don't like you too skinny. Now tell me your tired again."

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like t-that! I-It was j-just a comment." Daisuke flinched as the hand began to stroke his cheek.

"Good pet. Now take off your shorts like I told you." Krad stood up waiting for Daisuke to undress, which he did slowly. Krad also took off his clothing, except for his boxers, which he planned to make Daisuke take off.

((oO0Oo))

Satoshi just stared into space, his fingers half way into his hair. For along time he just kind of sat there, going over scenario after scenario until blasting J-rock rudely interrupted his thoughts.

"Maybe I could trade Dark for Daisuke…" Satoshi considered for a moment, then when he was unable to come up with a plan to lure the bad neighbor into a trap he shook his head, "There's no way to do it is there? To free him with out dirtying my own hands?" He shifted to lie down on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't even know how one goes about getting a pet." He sighed taking his glasses off and placing them on his nightstand.

((oO0Oo))

"You know it will hurt less if you relax." Krad purred, stroking the back of Daisuke's head, he positioned him self accordingly, "But then again… I always like it when you scream." Indeed Daisuke did scream as Krad shoved his entire length into him.

The redhead's mind blurred, only minimally registering that it was himself screaming and not someone else. He tried to silence himself but found no control over his voice, which continued pleading for consideration.

"Yess…" Krad hissed thrusting him self harshly with in the younger boy, "Yess, I was right, I do like that…"

"Please! Please!"

"Please what Dai-chan?" Krad chuckled purposely hurting the frail boy, "Please what? Harder? Faster? You want it rougher? I am your servant." Krad again let out a vile sound that could barley pass for laughter as he continued to pound the boy well into the mattress.

"Stop! Please!" He continued demanding weakly.

"Good good! But you should swear more and you need to threaten me." Krad informed him. After a long time Daisuke finally managed to bite his lip as the pain barley died down. Once Krad released he pulled out and left Daisuke alone in the bedroom. He cried softy into the sheets not because of the pain, he could deal with physical pain, but it was the emptiness inside that drove him to tears. He thought about the blue haired man from the bar, he had a want for Daisuke, and yet, it seemed gentle vs. the way Krad wanted him. He thought about life with any one else, someone who would treat him with care and compassion every scenario the blue haired boy was the one who owned him.

He froze as Krad re-entered the bedroom and kneeled down be hind him. Preparing for more physical abuse he was surprised as he felt a hand softly begin to stroke his long forgotten member, and couldn't silence a moan that escaped his lips.

"mmm, you like that?" Krad purred and took a firm handle on the shaft, stroking faster, "Stand up." Daisuke did as the hand left him he faced Krad who smirked, "Hmmm, yeah, sit down."

Daisuke sat down eagerly on the bed, "No on second thought, lie down on your back." The red head did as he was told, nearly screaming as his manhood was engulfed in Krads mouth.

"Please." He whimpered as Krad bobbed up and down his member, "p-p-please!"

"I have no intention of stopping." He purred continuing with his hand.

"S-s-o close." Daisuke winced.

"I get it!" The blond hissed.

"Please!" He cried, getting a violent release. Krad wiped the boy's seed off his hand, on to the sheets. He grabbed the back of Daisuke's neck lifting it up.

"Next time you think about someone else," The red head froze, "remember this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own DNANGEL, got it memorized? ... ... -squeals-**

**Authors note: Wow... so this is already longer then I originally anticipated... I want to apologize if you didnt get a reply, for some reason it wants very happy with me. what ever. Not much 'action' in this chapter but I hope you lurve it all the same. Slightest little Takeshi x Satoshi going on here... can that be done? ... anyway, I finally decided how I'm going to end it, there's some foreshadowing in here but its not the obvious stuff... Theres a mention of Risa and Riku (no, not the cool one...) but not much because I kind of dont like them so NAH!**

**sorry its so late.**

Chapter 3

Daisuke sat up in bed, looking around franticly. Every thing was at it should be, the night stand closest to him was messy with pictures and old water glasses and scripts of paper Daisuke's written on. He looked across at the night stand far away from him, neat and tidy only one glass of water half full with condensation still on the out side.

He ran his fingers over the thick cover he was under then over the black picture frame of an inappropriate picture he just had to get blown up into an 8x10. Just the way it should be.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed careful not to disturb the body occupying the other side of the bed. He circled the bed and left the bedroom, taking carefully quiet steps down the hallway. The only sound was the flannel of his pants as they dragged thanks to his very short legs and the fact that they where really borrowed from a lover.

He started walking down the stairs to the bottom floor of the apartment; he smiled at the obvious differences between where he sat and where the other sat. He walked back upstairs to the bedroom he took a moment to inspect the pictures on the dresser. One of his mother, one of his other, on of his lover on some beach looking about as relaxed as he can in public dress shirt untucked, one of himself on the same or similar beach, cotton pants hiked up to his knees water sounding his partially buried feet quite proudly holding up shells. The last one…

His eyes moved away, towards the deck, he slowly walked over to it. Out side was less then calm, so naturally he wanted to go out. The door latch slipped open letting Daisuke outside into the rain. It stung his bear boyish chest but it was somewhat refreshing.

He closed his eyes.

Just the way it should be.

"Dai-chan?" The voice was warm but mysterious, "What are you doing?"

"I…" He turned around to view his perfection but instead Krad stood there, in the doorway leading to the porch of a crappie apartment, which held no pictures that showed any love or proof that humans where even capable of such things.

"Why are you out here?" Krad demanded walking over to the blond with an angered jagged step unlike the liquid grace he usually possess.

"I… I don't know…I must have…" He was cut off by a harsh slap across the face, Daisuke cried out. Rarely did Krad hit or slap his face, in fact he struggled to remember a time when he had. The red head grabbed his cheek and cringed away from the taller male.

"Its raining you shit head!" Krad screamed and, for lack of a collar, grabbed Daisuke by the hair on the back of his neck dragging him back inside where he threw him down on the bed. Daisuke just froze there not moving while Krad closed the door and shut the curtains. Turning to stare at him, "From now on you go no where with out my permission, understand?" Daisuke franticly nodded, a cold heavy feeling starting in his stomach.

"Good." Krad grabbed the leather collar off his nightstand placing it around Daisuke's neck closing it with the lock, which also connected the least. He forcefully led Daisuke down the hall into the room where he slept when being punished (which seemed to be most of the time.) He hooked the least into a lock on the wall forcing Daisuke to sleep on the floor naked.

"This is life," He muttered not even bothering to struggle with the restrains, "This isnt my night mare..."

"You know I hate you right?" Satoshi asked looking around questionably.

"Yeah yeah, but you need my help and since your such a good friend…" Takeshi laughed and continued leading Satoshi into the 'store'.

"What are you looking for?" The owner asked lounging behind a counter.

"He wants a pet." Takeshi answered pushing Satoshi forward a bit.

"Uh, yeah. I want one that's young and beautiful. But not for me! I'm… doesn't matter I guess." Satoshi shook his head.

"Well, we only have two up right now, and they come as a set." The person shrugged, "Their twins and-"

"Male or Female?" Satoshi asked only briefly looking over at Takeshi as he shamelessly flirted with one of the girls.

"Female."

"I need male."

"Then your out of luck."

"Damn." Satoshi grunted then turned to leave.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure theres some one out there." Takeshi shrugged.

"I need to get him out of there." Satoshi muttered ignoring Takeshi, "At this rate there's no telling what that monster might do to him next… He needs me."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Takeshi gasped stopping Satoshi in his tracks, "Look, he's just some dumb pet! Forget about him." He paused, "There are other people out there that aren't little owned thief's who could be better companions. Like m-"

"He needs me." Was the only thing Satoshi said before walking by him, Takeshi just shook his head and left the stubborn blunette to what ever thing he was doing.

He needed the red head, and he didn't even know why. He needed to save him but not because he was a charity case he needed to know he was safe.

And thats when the idea hit him...


	4. AN

I have some news and I encourage you all to read **ALL THE WAY THOUGH!**

First the bad news:

Precious Pet is never, **ever** going to be updated. I love the ideas behind it but I started writing just as I was changing styles and I cant write in my old style anymore, its just not gonna happened! Im sorry...

Now some good news!:

**I REALLY** like the ideas behind this story... and thats why Im going to replace this story with a new version. I already have the first chapter done and ready to post. The new one will be longer, better written, and have more smut. So here's the deal. I'm looking for a beta.

**Anyone interested send me a PM or email.**

And hey! Anyone who wants updates on this or any of my stories, or just wants to chat add me to your MSN! My hotmail is theshoelacefromhell at hotmail dot com.

Theres the news, I'll wait for your replys.


End file.
